


Je pourrais te tuer maintenant

by Satanders



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Antagonism, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Foe Yay, Friends to Enemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Prison, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Le Docteur et le Maître se disputent, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois dans la prison des daleks
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 2





	Je pourrais te tuer maintenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Ce ficlet a été écrit pour un échange de prompts-répliques sur la réplique « Je pourrais te tuer maintenant »

« Je pouvais te tuer. Maintenant ! », menaça le Maître dans un éclat de colère. « Il n'y a rien qui m'en empêcherait. Crois-tu que cela m'arrêterait d'être le seul Seigneur du Temps restant ? Je n'en ai cure... »  
\- Je le sais, répliqua le Docteur, le regard brillant de ferveur malgré la poigne serrée autour de sa gorge, si serrée que les mots peinaient à s'échapper de ses lèvres et que sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet. Mais te retrouver seul face à une armée de daleks ? Pas sûr que tu en ais envie.  
Le Maître le relâcha et lui tourna le dos, refusant d'assumer sa faiblesse de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout et de laisser le Docteur reprendre péniblement sa respiration sur le sol de leur cellule.  
\- Je vais sortir d'ici et te laisser derrière.  
Mais le Docteur ne l'écoutait pas. Il était déjà occupé avec la serrure sophistiquée de leur geôle. Armé de son tournevis sonique, il ne doutait pas un instant de parvenir à déverrouiller leur cellule.  
\- Tu me supplieras de t'emmener !, grogna le Maître en déclenchant à distance les bombes qu'il avait dissimulées dans le vaisseau l'ayant amené sur Skaro.  
Les murs en tressaillirent et un peu de poussière tomba du plafond.  
\- Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit son camarade avec nonchalance, concentré sur sa tâche.  
La porte de leur prison coulissa dans un chuintement. Le Maître se précipita à l'extérieur sans se faire prier, suivi du Docteur.  
Ils se figèrent néanmoins à peine sortis. Un dalek montait la garde à quelques mètres de là et il fonça sur eux en déclenchant une alarme. Des lumières rouges se mirent à clignoter tandis qu'une sirène commença de leur vriller les tympans.  
\- Attention !, cria le Docteur en tirant son ami par le bras pour lui éviter d'être pris dans un rayon laser.  
Ils se faufilèrent dans un couloir, plus vifs et rapides que la carcasse métallique qui les poursuivait, et la porte se referma derrière eux. Le Maître arracha les fils de la commande d'ouverture sur le mur, pour que la porte de sas reste bloquée. Le dalek émit un BONK sonore en se cognant contre celle-ci.  
Il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à tirer dessus pour la faire exploser, ce qui ne leur laissait donc qu'un maigre répit.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !, s'exclama le Maître en se dégageant. C'est toi qui a besoin de la mienne. Je sais ce que tu es venu chercher, et je sais où ils l'ont entreposée.  
\- Où est-elle ?, demanda aussitôt le Docteur en lui saisissant le coude sans se poser de question.  
Cette fois, le Maître ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Il sourit et se pencha sur lui. Son sourire n'avait rien de chaleureux, il était hargneux et empli de rancœur. Il n'y avait aucun amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il se mit à parler, comme s'il était las de répéter encore et toujours la même chose.  
\- Ton amour des humains te perdra, je te l'ai déjà dis.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?, questionna le Docteur à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, ça je peux t'en assurer, siffla le Maître en reculant vivement, alerté par un nouvel impact contre la porte.  
\- Conduis-moi jusqu'à elle. Conduis-moi et nous quitterons cet endroit avec mon tardis.  
\- J'ai un meilleur plan : je te dis où elle est, puis je pars avec ton tardis et je vous laisse tous les deux être dépecés vivants par les daleks, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Bien que la proposition soit des plus tentantes, je me dois de refuser, rétorqua le Docteur en tripotant la console démolie par le Maître.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, grogna ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ce que je fais de mieux apparemment : te contrarier, répliqua le Docteur.  
En analysant le chemin des fils grâce à son tournevis, il était capable de trouver le centre de contrôle du bâtiment. Il y aurait forcément un plan, et des daleks à interroger. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin du Maître, il désirait juste lui donner une chance de l'accompagner.  
\- En effet, il n'y a rien de plus contrariant que ta manie d'éluder les questions. C'est pour ça que tout le monde cherche toujours à te tuer, tu sais ?, râla le Maître, bras croisés derrière lui.  
\- Oh mais je t'en prie, si ma compagnie t'ait si pénible, tu n'as qu'à partir devant. A moins que...tu ne puisses pas parce que tu as détruit ton vaisseau.  
\- Je te signale que sans cela, nous aurions déjà une armada de daleks aux trousses...  
\- Justement, rétorqua le Docteur. Aux moins, s'ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit, cela m'arrangerait, plutôt que d'être dispersés un peu partout...  
Le Maître haussa un sourcil sarcastique.  
\- Dans ce cas...trouve-moi une sortie audio et un porteur d'ondes...  
Un nouveau coup, plus violent, à la porte.  
Ils se regardèrent, en chiens de faïence.  
\- D'accord.

Des explosions retentissaient de tous les côtés tandis que le cœur de la planète entrait en ébullition et que des geysers de lave jaillissaient un peu partout au milieu de la jungle transformée en brasier incandescent. Le docteur et sa compagne avait réussi à atteindre le tardis après avoir envoyé l'arme secrète des daleks par le fond dans un gouffre immense placé sous la forteresse de leur détention.  
Ils avaient perdu le Maître durant leur fuite. Ce dernier était parvenu à attirer les daleks loin d'eux, grâce à des ondes hypnotiques de basse fréquence, néanmoins avec les secousses sismiques, ils avaient été séparés.  
La compagne du Docteur le sommait de partir, mais le Docteur attendait à la porte, laissant celle-ci grande ouverte sur la vision d'enfer de toute la planète en train de brûler et de se disloquer.  
Ce tableau lui rappelait le sort infligée à Gallifrey il y a de cela bien des années. Quand le temps était encore un jouet d'enfant entre leurs mains. A l'époque où le Maître et lui arrivaient encore à communiquer sans se jeter des insultes à la figure.  
« Faut-il que nous brûlions tous pour retrouver enfin la paix ? », pensa-t-il furtivement tandis que l'air chaud lui balayait le visage, envoyant une floppée de cendres lui couvrir les cheveux, qui viraient au gris-noir.  
Dans le ciel, les daleks volaient en tout sens comme des étoiles filantes nimbées de flammes, comme des comètes aux mèches étincelantes contre la toile noire du ciel.  
L'apocalypse selon certains. Le Docteur n'avait que peu de compassion pour les daleks et leur planète, son cœur rugissait de haine envers eux depuis des millénaires.  
Il n'en était pas de même pour le Maître, malgré les tentatives de ce dernier pour se faire haïr.  
\- Il faut y aller !!, hurla sa compagne derrière lui, l'écran du tardis indiquant la formation d'un geyser juste sous eux.  
Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre, pourtant le Docteur n'hésita pas. Il quitta le vaisseau en claquant la porte, courant à travers les rivières de feu en criant à en perdre la voix le nom du Maître qu'il connaissait. Celui qu'il aimait.  
Ses cris de désespoir se perdirent dans l'océan de ténèbres qui s'abattit sur lui quand un rayon le frappa à la nuque.  
« Je pourrais te tuer maintenant...le ferais-je ? »  
Les derniers mots qu'il entendit furent sa seule source de réconfort avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.


End file.
